A Familar Stranger
by alina2
Summary: draco meets someone of his past, and finds new and old feeling coming to him. Rated just in case for future chapters. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.


A.N: Well this is my new story. My other ones kind of sucked. I'm hoping this one will turn out better. This story also has an OC by the name of Alina, only because I so love that name. I'm working on a few other stories, which should be posted soon. Well that's all please REVIEW.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Draco Malfoy sat on his bed flipping through a Hogwarts yearbook. He was glaring at a bushy brown haired girl standing with her two best friends who were glaring back at him. He hated her, but in a sort of way he missed her.  
  
But she was gone forever. She was dead. Weasley loved her more than anything in the world, and he had lost her to death. Even though Draco hated them so much, he still felt sympathy for the dirty Weasley. He couldn't imagine Pansy dying. Yes, he had finally started to like Pansy, maybe even love her.  
  
They had graduated from Hogwarts about three years ago, which was the year they lost the dark lord. It seemed like yesterday Lord Voldemort was killed. Of course Harry Potter had done it, but it came with a price, his best friend. He had tried to save her, but he couldn't. This was sad, and it made Draco mad.  
  
He didn't want to feel sad. He wasn't a sad person. He had never really had felt pain or sadness, Even when his dad died. He hated his father more than Potter or Weasley put together. His father had treated him and his mother like shit, he was the reason he had a skull on his arm, and he was the reason he was the way he was. Evil.  
  
Draco glanced up at the clock. Time to go. He thought. Pansy would be angry if he was late for her mask party. So quickly changing into black pants and a baby blue collar shirt. He gave his hair a messy ruffle, then grabbed his black and blue mask and headed out the door.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Alina stood on her driveway impatiently tapping her foot. She looked at her watch, he was late again. She smiled at the thought of Harry speeding down the freeway, frequently glancing at the clock. He was probably stalling because he didn't want to go to this party. It was her cousin Pansy's party and he never liked her much, but to bad for him. Pansy was family, and if he was going to love Alina he was going to have to love her family.  
  
She new he only did it because he loved her. He loved her, and she loved him. It was weird to think that someone actually loved her. She had loved many times, but no one had ever loved her back. It felt good.  
  
She had met Harry a couple years ago when Voldemort was still in power. They were both working for Dumbledore on a secret mission. Alina was a double agent, as the muggles would call it. She was Deatheater gone good. She gripped her upper arm. The memories still pained her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when a car pulled up in her driveway and honked.  
  
"Is that anyway to pick up a lady?" She said to the handsome man who stepped out of the sports car. (He is Harry Potter. He does make a lot of money.)  
  
He approached her and smiled. "No, but this is." He picked her up by the waist and kissed her softly. Then began to swing her around in circles, her giggling madly.  
  
"Put me down." She cried in between giggles. "I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Oh, heaven for bid Princess Alina might get sick." He said and continued to twirl her.  
  
"No really, I'm staring to get queasy." She said as he slowed down to a stop.  
  
"Your lucky I'm such nice guy." Harry joked opening the car door for her.  
  
"You look nice." he said, gazing at her mini white skirt and light blue shirt, which made her blue eyes and blonde hair stand out. He moved closer to her and said, "Lets forget about the party and go back to my place."  
  
"No." she tried to sound outraged, but her slight smile gave her away. "Pansy's family. I promised you would go, after all she feels so bad about being so mean to you in school." She sat down and closed the door before he could object.  
  
"So does she really feel bad?" Harry asked innocently as he turned on the car.  
  
"No. In fact she asked me to leave you at home, but I insisted that you come." She said quickly. Harry looked at her suspiciously. They drove in silence for a while.  
  
"So why did we drive we could have flown here or-" she was cut short.  
  
"I have a surprise for you." He said turning off the freeway. "We are going to be a little later than you expected."  
  
Alina didn't respond. She just nodded. He's up to something. She thought to herself.  
  
They soon began to drive down a long dark dirt road, which began to ascend into a hill. Once they made it to the top Harry stopped the car and got out and opened her door.  
  
Grabbing her hand he lead her over to the side of the hill, which was over looking a glistening lake and sat her down on the soft grass.  
  
Alina looked up at the sky and saw that the stars were so bright it looked like she could catch them in her hand.  
  
"Harry its.its.beautiful." She stuttered, still gazing at the heavens above her.  
  
"I know." He said quietly, rummaging through his pocket. "I have something to ask you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
With a pop, Draco stood at the door of Pansy's house. He knocked politely, but seeing as how the music was so loud, he just walked in.  
  
The room was packed with people. When he finally found Pansy she was sitting at the bar with a pretty blonde girl with bright blue eyes at the bar.  
  
"Hey babe." Pansy greeted Draco with her usual warm hug and slap on the butt.  
  
"Hey." Draco said eyeing the blonde girl.  
  
"Oh, Draco this is my cousin Alina." Pansy said noticing his curiosity.  
  
Draco's mouth dropped. It's her.  
  
She looked up and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you Draco." She lied.  
  
"You too." He said taking her silky hand and shaking it.  
  
"Well I better go find Harry. He probably got lost." Alina laughed as she got out of her chair and walked away.  
  
"so what do you think of her?" Pansy asked eagerly. "She's the only family member I actually like, however she just got engaged to that stupid Potter. Anyway the-"  
  
"Wait did you say Harry Potter?" Draco interrupted.  
  
"Yes."  
"Damn her." He cursed under his breath, sitting down and ordering a drink.  
  
"Well babe I'm going to go and dance." Pansy said as she left him sitting alone at the bar.  
  
So that's what she's been up to lately. Well I have a few words for her. He thought grimly and left the bar in search of Alina.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A.N: WOW THAT SUCKED! The next chapter will be way better. It should be up in the next week or so. Any questions I'll answer so don't be afraid to ask. If your wondering why Malfoy is not as mean as he was is because he has matured and his dad isn't around anymore so he doesn't really have to be mean. 


End file.
